


Flash Fic Insanity

by MunkeySaiyan4



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Flash Fic, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkeySaiyan4/pseuds/MunkeySaiyan4
Summary: A collection of quick little fics with random-ass plots. Inspired by a story I wrote for a contest. (Discontinued)





	Flash Fic Insanity

All-a-right, everybody! Let's a-take our seats!"

Mr. Mario shushed his class as the first bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. This did little to catch their attention, however, as they continued to clamor and horse around, ignoring their teacher altogether. It was the last day of school, which as anyone who's ever had a last day of school can tell you, is the day everyone suddenly decides to get cute, and see just how much they can piss off their teachers before leaving them to their miserable existance of grading papers and yelling at children.

Mario pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated by the disobedience of his class, and rightfully so, but it wasn't as if he could just smack them all upside the head and FORCE them pay attention. No, the faculty would have his ass this time. And more importantly, his job. But he'd be damned if he was just going to roll over and let these hyenas have their way! He may not be able to handle the problem physically, but there were other methods available to a teacher to make their students squirm. So, he did the one thing he could do... Make an example of one of them.

His eyes scanned the classroom, searching for the perfect mark. They had to be perfect. If he picked someone to mouthy, they could easily destroy what little control he had left. It needed to be someone that wouldn't talk back... Or rather, couldn't talk back.

Suddenly his gaze settled on a young man in the front row, dressed entirely in green. Wait a minute... he knew this kid.

Link, he thought his name was. An unremarkable student, with unremarkable grades and equally unremarkable friends -- a weird fairy that talked too much and a cross dressing princess, if he remembered correctly -- but most importantly, he was quiet. In fact, for as far back as he could remember, Mario couldn't remember him ever making more than a few peeps now and then. Yep. That'll do. Juuuuust right.

A part of him felt guilty for what he was about to do. After all, Link was the only kid in class not actually screaming at the top of his lungs. But it had to be done. It was eat or be eaten, and Mario sure as hell wasn't going back to TV dinners and watching Wheel of Fortune at Luigi's place, so this kid would have to do.

"HEY!!!" the little mustached man's voice drowned out the students' barking. Everyone froze where they stood, and directed their attention to their teacher. "What do you think you're a-doin'?!?" he shouted, a crazed look on his face as he bounded over to Link's desk. Link's eyes were wide with confusion, unsure what he'd done to set the little angry man off.

"...?"

"I SAID SHUTTA YO FACE!!!"

Link stared awkwardly at his teacher as bubbles of angry saliva began to leak from beneath his hairy lip. The room was now in a dead silence, everyone watching to see how this would all unfold. Mario took a deep breath, steeling himself as he prepared to give the performance of a lifetime.

"You heard a-me," he sputtered as he drew closer to his face.

"..."

"Oh? A wise-a guy, eh?"

"...???"

Link truly had no idea what was going on. He sat there nervously in his seat, looking around the classroom for someone -- ANYONE to save him. The rest of them simply watched.

"That's it! DETENTION!!!" he screamed, pointing his finger at the boy as if he'd committed some grave sin. Link sat there with his jaw hanging wide open. Why was this happening to him?

Everyone gasped collectively at the harsh punishment rendered by their devil teacher, a solitary 'splat' echoing across the room as a banana peel hit the floor. Mr. Mario's eyes shifted over to the hairy student that had caused the noise, and squinted at him maliciously before responding in kind.

"No a-snackin' in the class-a-room! Unless you want to join this-a guy for detention!!!"

"D-Donkey!!!" was all the terrified student uttered before taking his seat.

Detention on the last day of school?! It was unheard of! Link slumped in his chair, still unsure what he'd done to deserve this. In the blink of an eye, the entire class was seated. Eyes forward and fingers folded together neatly on their desks. Mario nodded, a smug smile on his face as he congratulated himself on a job well done. With Link thrown to the wolves, the rest of the rabble would fall in line for fear of getting the same.

***

Class ended promptly at 3:00, and All the students skipped and squealed as they made their way out of the classroom, finally free from the hell that was public school. Link watched from his seat, pointy ears drooping in disappointment as his friends all left, one by one, leaving him alone with this butt-head of an educator. It was now nearly 4:00, and still he was forced to stay behind. It was the last day of school, and he could have spent it any number of ways: solving puzzles, riding horses, or listening to annoying little fairies telling him to "look" and "listen".

Mario smirked and chuckled to himself while leaning back in his seat, legs propped up on the desk as he read the latest Nintendo Power magazine. "You're-a probably wondering, 'oh, why a-me, God, oh, why a-me,' right?" he chuckled, not bothering to look up from his magazine. Link sat there, eyes burning with hatred for the little man in front of him.

"Sorry, kid. It was either a-you, or a-me." he tipped his cap victoriously as he stood from his chair. "Well, I guess a-that's the way it--"

Suddenly, Mario's monologue came to a stop as his foot stepped directly onto a banana peel, no doubt the very same one left behind by that hairy student earlier in the day. The world seemed to slow to a crawl around Mario as his legs slipped out from beneath him, his body doing a full back flip before landing squarely on his back.

Mario screeched in pain. He could tell from the profuse cracking noise he heard that his back had been a-thrown. "Link.... a-Link..." he reached for the boy sitting quietly at his desk, "go get a-Nurse Peach!"

"..."

"Link?"

"....."

"Link??"

"........."

With no mercy for the red-capped fiend left inside him, Link simply stood from his seat, and walked out the door.

"LIIIIIIINK!!!"

Link could have spent his epic last day of school in any number of ways... But at least he ended it off with revenge.

 

 

-End-


End file.
